1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting member, a device, a device fabrication method and a method of a mounting a member to be mounted (hereinafter referred to as a mounted part). More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for fixedly holding a cylindrical mounted part on a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional process of assembling a printed wiring board, a cylindrical part (cylindrical member constituting a mounted part) having a fiber with a connector is fixedly held on a printed wiring board by various methods (for examples, the methods described later with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3). The cylindrical member having a fiber with a connector includes an optical splitter for splitting one optical fiber input into two optical fiber outputs or an optical coupler for producing one optical fiber output by combining two optical fiber inputs.
The present invention is not limited to the cylindrical members such as the optical splitter and the optical coupler, but is widely applicable to various other cylindrical members and elongate members having various shapes of cross sections such as rectangle which are fixedly held on various boards (object members) including a printed circuit board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-029051, for example, proposes a band-shaped protective member of a flexible material for the optical fiber core to reduce the side pressure exerted on the optical fiber core or the bending deformation with a small radius of curvature due to external factors while at the same time suppressing the breakage of the resin layer, wherein a core fitting groove with the optical fiber core adapted to be fitted therein is formed in longitudinal direction.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2005-516237 (corresponding to International Publication No. WO2003/062890) proposes an aperture sealing device for a projected fiber guide tube with an optical fiber cable inserted therein, in which a part of an elastic sleeve formed of thermoplastic elastomer is sealed and clamped by a clamp member.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-035516 proposes an optical fiber clamp simple in structure, high in operability for wiring optical fibers and capable of holding a plurality of optical fibers, in which an optical fiber holder is formed of an elastic member, a slit is cut to at least a predetermined depth across the holder and a mounting portion is formed on the frame of the holder.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2951280 (corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-211254; U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,758) proposes a protective support member for a connector usable for both fusion connection and mechanical connection including, at the left and right ends thereof, an inner fitting portion where a mechanical splicer can be mounted by mechanical connection and an outer fitting portion where a heat-shrinkable tube can be mounted by fusion connection, wherein both the inner and outer fitting portions are formed between erected guard hooks with a guide surface for mounting the fiber.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-281628, on the other hand, proposes a configuration utilizing a U-shaped groove in which a slot, with a cable mounted therein, is formed in longitudinal direction for the main purpose of reducing the cable laying cost.
The prior art and its associated problems will be described later with reference to the accompanying drawings.